


Honey Bee

by GreenSaplingGrace



Series: Team Avalanche Gets A Break [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Cloud Strife Whump, Cloud Wears Dresses, Crossdressing, Ficlet, Insecurity, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSaplingGrace/pseuds/GreenSaplingGrace
Summary: Cloud remembers what it was like to feel pretty.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife (Pre-Relationship)
Series: Team Avalanche Gets A Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754803
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Honey Bee

Cloud remembers what it was like to feel pretty.

Then he remembers the shame.

Remembers the embarrassment and the overall, aching drive to _rescue Tifa._ He remembers the hot, hungry looks he got as he walked down the streets of Wall Market, feeling like a prize on display. Remembers how Aerith laughed and Tifa looked shocked. The Don’s long, leering gaze and sickening once over. How Cloud had almost felt helpless, pinned beneath an unbreakable gaze.

Tifa and Aerith had suffered the same humiliation without flinching, and Cloud had hated that, too. Hated it all so much. Hated how none of them were even allowed to appear disgusted. How they weren’t even allowed to protest.

And when he finally strips out of the dress. When he finally gets his sword back and feels powerful again, Tifa and Aerith both solid and strong again at his sides, he _knows_ in that moment that he never wants to do it again. Never again wants to suffer that same humiliation and helplessness.

Never.

Then they get back to Sector 7, and the plate doesn’t drop. Or it isn’t being dropped _yet_ , and the world comes to a standstill. There are no more jobs. No more reactors to bomb or people to protect. No more distractions.

The world lulls around him, and it only takes a couple days before Cloud starts thinking about it again.

The dress.

It had felt nice to wear. So much room at the legs but tight against his chest. Firm and steady and flowing. 

Andrea hadn’t looked at him like the people on the streets, either. Andrea had looked at Cloud like he was...something else.

_Beautiful._

Cloud remembers running his hands over his hips. The glide of his palms over smooth silk and the light press of supple satin to his legs.

When he runs his hands over his hips now, tucked into the shadowed corner of his room, door locked firmly behind him, he feels nothing but rough cloth and girded leather, and he can’t help the frown that pulls at his lips.

He doesn’t hate it, of course. His armor has always had a place in his life. Has always been useful. But he wishes fiercely, in that moment, for something _more_. Something different.

It’s embarrassing, and not something any SOLDIER or ex-SOLDIER should be thinking. Especially not one like Cloud.

He slides his hands over his stomach this time, and instantly misses the cold, sloping bow of his corset. The way he’d felt almost regal, pulled upright by its guided curves.

He forces his hands to his sides, fists clenching, and bites his lip to force the thoughts away.

All it does is make him think of the lip gloss, though. So he huffs and turns to his bed, peeling away his clothes with short, agitated movements. Almost relieved at the lack of a full length mirror anywhere in the room.

He’s just restless. Tired from all of the small, pointless chores he’s been running around doing for spare change. A good night's sleep will wipe it all from his mind.

He gets into bed with a blank mind that night, and purposefully doesn’t think of dresses or satin or the feather light brush of frills against his skin.

And he _definitely_ doesn’t think of Aerith - definitely doesn’t think of _Tifa_. Their faces slack with surprise and appreciation. Gazes lingering just a second too long; trailing only centimetres farther than they should’ve. 

He definitely doesn’t think about the way he’d felt pretty in their eyes. Not like a slab of meat or a trophy. But instead like he was something unique and indescribable. Utterly beautiful.

Cloud doesn’t think about any of it.

Yet it takes him hours to fall asleep.

And he finds that he’s had little rest, come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to test the waters! I'm thinking of doing an AU series where the gang has some time after the Wall Market fiasco. Centered around Cloud's crossdressing ventures and some good old hurt/comfort family fics between the Avalanche gang. This specific fic may end up being entirely redone if I decide to write more for the series, but right now I just wanted to get it out there and see what happens XD. As always, thoughts and feedback are much appreciated!


End file.
